Mission log
This is the place to read about all of the heroic exploits of our ninjas. If you are writing up a recap of a mission, enter the name of the mission in the box to generate a new page. preload=Template:Mission width=25 S-Rank Acquire the Gauntlets of Power Assassination of a Council Member Attacked on the Way Dark Matter Darksky Point Part Two Failure Attacks A general of the Crimson Lotus Reclaiming the Base The Plagued Sealer A-Rank Assassination of General Darksky Point Hanta Attacks Hidden by the Waterfall Inari, the Sabaku no Kitsune Inkuma, the Shadow Jackal The Jade Lion Knowledge of Death Meeting Kurieta Mid-day Ambush Paths of Failure The Rock Totems Stop the War! Stopping the Forgotten To Catch a Predator Truth of the Gami Clan Uzushio, Journey of Lies Tibs passion for swords B-Rank Ambassadors to the Gami Clan Amegakure Sabotage Archive of Orochimaru Blood Blood Money Chamber of Riddles Cult of the Curse Mark Disperse the evil gang: Against the Elements Get the Jewels Hunt Down the Missing Kiri Ninja The Hunters Kan's Madness Journey with the Ferryman The Library The Village Hidden in Ryo Manor in the mists! Steal the lost scroll!! The Merchant Ninjas vs Zombies Princess Bride Raids Rank Up: Genjutsu Mania Rank Up: Temple of Puzzles Rank Up: Silver Lake Road to Kumo Seeking Allies Shadows of the Waterfall Shrine of the Demon Shark The Spartan Temple Sword Hunting Treacherous Trio The Trial The Tower The Walking Worm Water Temple Big black basilisk ZOMBIES! C-Rank 2 girls 1 guy 1 caravan A Damsel in Distress Abandoned lab Acquiring the Ebony Claws Afterlife Battlefront Bandits in the Land of Rivers Blood Red Death Border Defense Break the Smuggling Ring Caravan Defense Excursion to the Land of Potatoes! Exploring the Orphanage Flamboyant The Genin Get the Scroll of Snake The Information Invitation to the Forgotten Leaf Mission Board: Retrieve the Scroll Lyre of the Kirigaya Masked Peace The Midas Touch Missing Nin Retrieval Mysterious Puppeteer Ninja vs Pirates Nude modeling! Operation Drug Bust Pest control Protect the Delegates! Protect the Feudal Prince! Protect the Princess Raiding the Bandit Camp Ramen Robbers Reclaiming Orochimaru Recon the Bridge Recover the Noble Daughter Recovering Lost Children Re-open the Supply Route! Retaking a Town The Rock Chunin Returns! Rogue Sages Revenge Scroll of the Seven Stealing the Shrine's Scroll Takigakure Bodyguards Temple Raiders The Lions Den Terror in Iwa Trainingn a New Ninja To Steal from the Hyuga Under The Cover of Darkness Siege Breakers! Veiled Princess Village Hidden in the Branches The Mausoleum 8 tentacle freaks The informant with no pickle D-Rank Adventure Time Feudal Lord's Son Gathering Herbs A Merc with a Heart Okami's Delivery Service Rescue Mister Whiskers! Arming Sunagakure Fights Eclipse vs Knowledge Nobu vs Taro Rucho Nara vs. Susorai Monigetsu Rucho Nara vs. Susorai Monigetsu (Round 2) Shinkiro vs Nui Shinkiro vs Nui 2 Shinkiro vs Nusumu Shinji vs Tibs Tiburan vs. Nui and Okami Clais and Kakuzi vs. Raiden and Sankuro Quests Acquire the Summoning Scroll of the Great White Snake Raids Inquisition Invasion Liberating Amegakure Manliness A Midnight Encounter Pesky Outlanders Canon An Uneasy Alliance Role play A Day Off A lovely Visit to a Tavern An afternoon in Kumo And Abs Audience with the Raikage Basic Genin Training 101 Brand New Dawn Building Friendships Catching Up With Nui Finding Time to Catch Up Confronting the Hyuga Cookies Destiny Drinking at a Bar An Evening In Family Feuding Getting away from the stress Going Places Hanging Around Hiden Rock Training The Hot Springs Hospital in Mie Housewarming How did I get here? How Many Beers? Inn Near Taki Interrogations Inviting Nui for Dinner In Oto KantaNui Fanservice Kantaro and Zakura meet Kitchens Konoha Marketplace Leaf Visitation Learning from the best Looking for Shink To Masaki's Office! Lost in Ame Konoha Marketplace/> Meeting of Powers Meeting with the Raikage Meeting over BBQ Midnight Meeting Mission to Kumo Near Kumo Nobu's House A New Arrival A New Game Night at a Bathouse A Night at an Inn Old and New On the Road The Performer Proposition Rain soaked returns Recruiting for Inquisition Return to Kumo Return to the Base Reunion Secret Dealings Shot for Shot A Simple Meeting Slow Day Speaking with Hanta Speaking With the Kouukage Tiramisu To Konoha The end is the beginning Traveling again Traveling to Amegekure Traveling in Fire Country Traveling in Frost Country Trespassers Unexpected Confrontations Visiting in Ame Visiting Okami Visiting the Base Visiting with cookies Waiting Walking in Kumo Walking Wherever Valley of the End Village Transfer A walk in the forrest Devotion and Time. Campfire Fight Nobu Day Sand Bros Training Unknown (needs to be given a rank) Acquire the Waterfall Scroll Kill team Jkor To Hell and Back Category:Organization